Jayfeather x Halfmoon
by I eat ants
Summary: Jayfeather finds himself confronted by the one he onced loved, but she is not the same. Lionblaze is troubled with his feelings for Cinderheart. With these new tensions in Thunder Clan, will they be able to survive to coming storm, or will they all suffer the wrath of this new threat.
1. Jayfeather's POV

Well guys this is my first ever fanfiction so please read and reveiw i need your criticism.

Well enjoy.

DISCLAIMER : I do NOT own the Warriors franchise. All rights and records belong to The Erin Hunter group, Victoria Holmes, Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, Gillian Philip, Inbali Iserles, Tui T. Sutherland, Kasey Widhalm and Rosie Best.

* * *

A hard knot of frustration formed in Jayfeather's belly. Why can't that mouse-brain Lionblaze leave me alone? "You shouldn't be going out by yourself," he had told him. Jayfeather had felt annoyance and frustration fill his voice as he replied,"You don't need to watch over me like I'm a helpless kit! I've been walking through this forest since before we were apprentices!" Jayfeather's sudden anger had shocked Lionblaze. He could tell,it was pulsing from him like waves from the lake, and he heard it in his voice as he retorted, "I'm your brother, it's not wrong for me to worry about you! Besides, you're too important to be-" Lioblaze cut off the rest of his sentence as he saw Jayfeather's pelt disappear behind the thorn barrier. He had ran so fast that he arrived at the lake in no time at all. Jayfeather knew what Lionblaze was going to say, "You're too important to be lost in the past." An image of a white she-cat with green eyes flashed through his mind. Half Moon, the ancient she-cat he had fallen in love with. So long ago, it was a mistake to tell Lionblaze, Jayfeather thought. He took out his frustration on a nearby stick, shredding it into tiny pieces. Now that I'm out here, I might as well make myself useful, he thought. He picked himself out of the sand, and went in search of marigold. Despite his blindness, Jayfeather wove through the trees confidently. As he rounded yet another trunk, he crashed into a she-cat, sending them both reeling. "Hey watch where you're going!" As he crouched down to pick up the fallen plants, the newcomer spoke. "Who are you?" Jayfeather felt strangely satisfied as the newcomer asked these questions, as if he wanted to answer. "Better question: who are you and what are you doing here, in the abandoned twoleg den?"

"My name is Crescent and I live here, next to those strange plants."

"You didn't touch them, did you?!"

"No, why?"

"I swear to Starclan, if you touched my herbs, I will report you to Bramblestar." Crescent looked genuinely confused. "Who is Bramblestar?" Mouse-dung! I knew she would't understand! "Of course. You're a loner, you wouldn't understand. Bramblstar is the leader of my Clan."

"What is a clan?"

"It is a large group of cats living together, depending on each other for survival. Each clan is composed of warriors, apprentices, elders queens, kits, the leader, the deputy and the medicine cats. I am a medicine cat, and those 'strange plants' you live next to are the herbs that I use to treat my clanmates. Like if they have a sickness or are wounded or I come to stock up on them if I'm low or out of a particular herb." Jayfeather paused to let Crescent reply. "Can I join this Clan of yours? It is so hard living and trying to fend off foxes and badgers by myself. I nearly died yesterday when a fox tried to take my prey." Jayfeather felt a rush of sympathy for Crescent. She must be hungry! I can't deny her food. "I'll take you back to camp. But we will have to see what Bramblestar says about you staying." Jayfeather led her through the thorn barrier into the stone hollow, and headed to the leader's den.

Jayfeather hopped up the narrow stones, his pelt brushing against the hard stone as he stalked to Bramblestar's den.

"Jayfeather, who is this?" Bramblestar asked, confused.

"This is Crescent. I found her in the abandoned twoleg nest."

"What does she need?"

"She says she wants to join the Clan."

"Why?" Bramblestar said, pricking his ears up.

"She says life is too hard, and that she has many things to offer."

"I would let her right in, but it comes with a cost… What aspects does she offer?"

"She says she knows the best places to find catmint, which could be very useful, especially in leaf-bare."

"So, she wants to be a Medicine cat? I hope she'll do well. I'll call a meeting." Bramblestar strolled towards the exit and sat down. Jayfeather began to tell him that Crescent didn't wanna be a Medicine cat, but he had already left.

"Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the highledge for a clan meeting."

Murmuring cats joined underneath the highledge in a wave.

A majority of their faces shot towards Jayfeather and Crescent.

"As you know, Jayfeather found this cat in the twoleg place where he grows his herbs. She will now be a part of our clan. She has promised help within the Medicine cat role. May Starclan light your path, Crescent."

As Bramblestar finished, the clan erupted into anxious murmuring. "Why is she becoming a medicine cat? Surely she is not connected to Starclan? How could she even know about them?!"

This meow came Berrynose, who seemed more worried than anxious.

"I assure you, Berrynose, I would not have made this decision if I did not think it was best." The answer seemed to satisfy him, for he sat back down and said nothing else. Jayfeather lifted his head and cheered for her, and soon the rest of the clan joined in. "Crescent, Crescent!" Jayfeather sent a side-glance to Lionblaze, who seemed disappointed. He probably thinks that Thunderclan has enough medicine cats. I agree. He felt Lionblaze turn to look at him, but he turned his head. Jayfeather stalked towards his den and curled up in his nest. What seemed like heartbeats later Crescent entered the den and curled up in her own nest. It's going to take some getting used to. Jayfeather closed his eyes, but instead of pleasant sleep, he awoke in starclan's hunting grounds. Ugh. I can't ever have a moment to myself! "Bluestar, come out I know you're there!" Bluestar stepped out of the ferns, and spoke to Jayfeather, "Jayfeather, Starclan do not believe that taking this cat as your apprentice is the right choice." Jayfeather strode up to Bluestar and stared defiantly into her eyes. "I don't care! She's my apprentice!" Jayfeather turned to stalk away, but Bluestar said something unexpected. "You love her, don't you?" This question had shocked Jayfeather, and the answer came pouring out before he knew it. "Yes."

"You must tell her the truth."

* * *

Ok so I've made a slight mistake with the title. It is supposed to be "A Warriors Fanfiction." I know it sounds simplistic, but bear with me people, I'm only 13. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Give me criticism, I need to feed off of it to improve my writing.


	2. Jayfeather's and Crescent's POVs

Jayfeather woke with a start, and he noticed that Crescent was in his nest.

"What are you doing!" Started Jayfeather, clearly surprised by this.

Crescent lazily opened one eye and responded, "There wasn't anymore bedding! You fuss too much, Jay's Wing." Jayfeather was stunned as if he was hit by a rock. _She called me Jay's Wing!_

"Wait. You just called me Jay's Wing."

"Oh. Sorry, I meant Jayfeather. I had a weird dream…"

"Please, tell me about this dream."

"Well, you were in it, so was I. We were in a cave, surrounded by pillars of stone, some touching and some not. And you were saying something as you backed up into the shadows. And then I woke up." Jayfeather felt the fur on his neck rising. Surely Starclan wouldn't allow her to remember this! Jayfeather decided he should tell her who she truly is. _But what if she turns out reacting like Cinderheart? _Jayfeather thought worringly. _But if I don't tell her, she will just find out anyway and hate me forever! _Jayfeather mustered up his courage, and decided to tell her.

"Crescent, I need to tell you something." Jayfeather began to tell the story of Half Moon, revealing who Crescent really was.

* * *

Jayfeather ran ahead of the other medicine cats, wanting to speak with Starclan as soon as possible. He climbed the steep rock surface, landing beside the Moonpool. The other medicine cats joined him and they laid down and pressed their muzzles to the water. Jayfeather felt himself drift into sleep, and he woke in Starclan's hunting grounds. He walked into the ferns that sheltered the clearing and instead of a starclan cat he saw Littlecloud.

"Jayfeather! Why are we here?" Jayfeather had an idea of what was happening.

"We are having a shared vision."

The fronds waved wildly, and Thunder and Shadow appeared. "Jayfeather, it has been many moons since we last seen you."

"Why are you here? Do you need to share something with us?" Littlecloud asked, clearly worried about these two strange cats' appearances. Jayfeather knew that they did have something to tell, or else they wouldn't have come from way before Starclan.

"Yes, Littlecloud, we have come to tell you something. _Thunder and Shadow must unite if the clans are_ to _survive the storm to come."_ Jayfeather felt rather calm, despite the prophecy that had just been foretold. But Littlecloud obviously was not.

"What do you mean? What storm are you talking about? Starclan have not told me anything!" Shadow let out a faint mroww of laughter.

"Dear Littlecloud, Starclan do not know everything." And with those words they disappeared and Jayfeather awoke into darkness.

* * *

Crescent had stalked out of the medicine cat den shortly after Jayfeather had told her about who she really was. What does he know? He can't read my mind! Suddenly, a dark thought crossed her mind : What if he can?! Crescent decided to test him to see if he could read her mind. She stalked out of the thorn barrier that sheltered the entrance to the stone hollow. She headed to the Twoleg den where Jayfeather nurtured the herbs. She found him pouring water onto the marigold, and as she got closer she noticed that some of them were trampled on. It must have been rabbits, she thought to herself. Suddenly Jayfeather turned his head in her direction, as if he could see her. "Do you need something?"

"No."

"You want to know if I can read cats minds, don't you?" Crescent bowed her head as Jayfeather asked this question. So he can read minds! But that doesn't explain how he knows about my past life! Still curious, Crescent went back to the medicine den and tried to dream of herself in her past life. Maybe he'll follow me in my dream and I can ask him there. She curled up in her nest, wishing for sleep to come. She awoke in a field, much like the moorland in Windclan territory. "Hello?" she called, hoping to see Jayfeather so she can prove her assumptions. But instead of Jayfeather, she saw a she-cat with matted grey fur, her ears torn and her teeth stained yellow.

"Not the cat you were expecting, was it young one." The she-cat let out a raspy purr. Crescent remembered that her name was Yellowfang, she had heard Bramblestar talk about her once.

" You are Yellowfang, aren't you?" Yellowfang looked surprised, she didn't expect her to know who she was.

"Who told you? Surely not Bramblestar, and it couldn't have been Firestar, so I guess you actually paid attention to Jayfeather for once because he's the only other cat in Thunderclan who actually knows me. I have to warn you young one, Thunder and Shadow must unite if they are to survive the coming storm." With those words everything around her began to fade into darkness, then she heard a meow she hadn't expected to hear.

"What are you doing at the moonpool! I told you it was a place for medicine cats!" Obviously they were still dreaming, because Jayfeather thrusted his muzzle into her face as he went on, without giving her a chance to explain. "You have disobeyed your medicine cat and Starclan by coming here!" Crescent shrank away from him, startled by the rage in his voice. Maybe it really WAS a bad idea to come here, Crescent thought to herself.

"I-I- I just c-came here t-to see if what you were talking about was r-real." Jayfeather looked at her, but then Crescent realized something. "Wait a minute, I'm a medicine cat!" Jayfeather looked at her as if he had forgotten, and for the first time in her life she saw him look thoroughly embarrassed, then everything around her disappeared and she awoke beside the moonpool. The place where she laid was wet with her sweat. Did I really sweat that much? There was no way she sweat THAT much. Crescent was starting to feel suspicious. She looked over at Jayfeather and thought to herself. Did he…? No. There's no way. Both him and I were MEDICINE CATS! No No No! Crescent started shaking uncontrollably as she snuck away from the moonpool. Wait! Jayfeather was in my dream, so he can't have… So… who was it? Maybe I was just sweating . Crescent padded into the camp, into the medicine den, and into her nest. She laid down in her nest, willing sleep to come. As soon as she went to sleep, she was annoyed to find herself in yet another dream. Crescent had woken up in the middle of a storm, and there were Shadowclan cats AND Thunderlcan cats in the camp. What is this? She then looked into a stream, and instead of seeing herself, she saw a she cat with a snow white fur and emerald eyes. That's Half Moon! The cat that Jayfeather loves! But I thought she was dead! The reflection in the stream suddenly looked down the river bank and pointed to something with her tail. Crescent turned her head and saw Jayfeather, standing there watching the scene. "Jayfeather! I didn't think I would see you here! W-was that Half Moon?"

Jayfeather looked at Crescent and said "She IS you. Or you ARE her. It really doesn't matter. Halfmoon led us here, but she is only allowed to leave her new body only here, in Starclan. She is part of you" he finished, now looking quit troubled. He murmured something to himself, looking even more troubled than before. Crescent could only just make out what he said.

"Thunder and Shadow must unite if they are to survive the coming storm." Crescent gaped in 's exactly what Yellowfang told ME! But how does Jayfeather know? Unless… Crescent slowly started to back away when Jayfeather started pacing. "Thunder and Shadow… hmmm… That must mean that we must join together before the storm comes… whatever that means…UGHH MUST STARCLAN BE SO VAGUE!?"Jayfeather's sudden outburst startled Crescent, but before she could say anything she woke up in the medicine den, her breathing shaking, her paws sweating the same way when she was at the Moonpool. _Interestng. But why do I sweat so much? _

* * *

**A/N: My life is a lie. I'm just sitting in my room trying to find news ideas for new fanfictions. I have this faint idea, but I won't say until it is actual released. Please review and/or criticize! I need it to find new ideas. Inspiration. **

**Possa il Padre della Comprensione guidarci. **


End file.
